Dogs of the Sprawl Setting Rules
Setting Rules Behave Yourself A character with a Hindrance that imposes a penalty to Charisma due to their attitude (Mean or Smartass, but not Felon or Ugly) can choose to suppress their less appealing attributes if the situation demands it. You can choose to spend a Bennie to suppress the Charisma penalty from one such Hindrance for a single Deception or Persuasion attempt, or for the duration of a Social Conflict. A character that suffers from more than one such Hindrance (a character with both Rebellious and Smartass, for instance) must spend a Benny for each Hindrance to be suppressed, though they are not required to do so. Gritty Damage Treat Extras’ wounds normally. For Wild Cards, count wounds as usual and go through the normal steps for Incapacitation should he accumulate more than three wounds. In addition, every time the hero suffers a wound, roll on the Injury Table and apply the results immediately (but roll only once per incident regardless of how many wounds are actually caused). A hero who takes 2 wounds from an attack, for example, still only suffers one roll on the Injury Table. Injuries sustained in this way are cured when the wound is healed. (Injuries sustained via Incapacitation may be temporary or permanent as usual.) A Shaken character who’s Shaken a second time from a damaging attack receives a wound as usual but does not have to roll on the Injury Table. New and Expanded Skills Computers This skill encompasses the use (and misuse) of computers. Research and information-gathering done via the DataNet is covered by the Investigation and Streetwise skills as normal. Deception (Spirit) Characters with this skill can lie convincingly and disguise themselves. This skill otherwise works like the Persuasion skill. Demolitions (Smarts) This skill represents the knowledge, creation, and proper use of explosives. Below are the things you can do with the Demolitions skills: * '''Bombmaking: '''This covers the actual crafting of explosive devices, from simple pipe bombs to powerful fertilizer bombs and shaped charges. * '''Set Charge: '''This covers the setting of a single charge to be detonated by fuse or handheld detonator. If a series of charges is to be set off at the same time from a single fuse or detonator, the Demolitions die roll for each charge after the first is modified by -1. Setting a charge takes a single action. * '''Booby Traps: '''The die roll modifier is the same when setting booby traps. Spotting such a trap requires an opposed Notice roll vs. Demolitions roll. Each additional minute used to set up the booby trap allows it to be more sophisticated, and adds +1 to the Demolitions roll when it's opposed by Notice (to a maximum of +3). * '''BOOM!: '''A critical failure when setting a charge or crafting an explosive indicates the explosive detonated. The character and anyone in the burst radius suffers full damage. * '''Defuse Charge: '''A character may automatically defuse their own charge as an action, unless it's so complicated that the Game Master determines a roll is necessary. A 1 on the Demolitions die means the charge detonates immediately. Defusing a charge set by someone else requires a Demolitions roll at a -2 penalty. If the roll succeeds, the charge is disarmed. If the roll is failed, the explosive detonates as designed. * '''Estimate Charge: '''The mark of a pro is using the right amount of explosives to get the job done. A successful roll allows a character to know how much explosive to use for a particular job. Category:DotS